The Sorcerer and I
by mamanix
Summary: Castiel datang menemui Dean dengan membawa pedang legendaris, Excalibur. Sepeninggal Castiel, tanpa sengaja Dean melukai tangannya dengan senjata tajam legendaris itu dan pingsan. Ketika terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya telah berada di istana Camelot pada abad ke-7. Parahnya lagi, Dean terjebak dalam tubuh Arthur!


**Title: The Sorcerer and I**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Supernatural (Warner Bros)**

**Merlin BBC (Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: A little bit of Destiel fluff, body possession.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

"Huah! Membosankan!"

Dean meletakkan remote dengan kasar di meja kecil di samping kasur sedikit berdebu. Motel tua tempat ia dan Sam menginap malam itu tidak menyediakan saluran televisi yang bervariasi. Hanya terdapat channel berita, kartun dan film-film berbahasa Mexico.

Sambil mengacak rambut cepaknya, lelaki berusia kepala tiga itu berdiri untuk menghampiri sofa hijau di sudut ruangan berdinding putih kusam, mengelupas di sana-sini—tak lupa menyambar sebuah majalah dewasa dari atas meja.

Majalah yang telah Dean nikmati gambarnya berulangkali itu kembali ia buka, sementara sebelah tangannya meraih satu-satunya camilan. Keripik kentang. Namun Dean segera menghempaskan bungkus keripik itu ketika melihat tanggal kadaluarsa yang tertera.

Walaupun perutnya sudah melantunkan nada keputusasaan sedari tadi, pemilik lingkar mata serupa zamrud tidak berniat mengambil resiko mati karena keracunan makanan. Reputasinya sebagai _hunter_ akan menjadi bahan lelucon rekan se-profesi lainnya selama bertahun-tahun jika itu terjadi.

Sebelumnya, Sam telah meminta Dean untuk ikut dengannya pergi ke rumah kolektor barang-barang antik di kota kecil itu. Tetapi Dean menolak. Ia memilih tinggal di motel demi menunggu Castiel, malaikat sialan yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul dalam mimpinya. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran mengelitik setiap kali Dean terbangun. Melenguh dalam hati, Dean menyesali keputusannya.

Suara jas berat berkelebat mengejutkan Dean yang tengah mengistirahatkan dagu di tangan. Lelaki itu terlonjak dari tempat duduk ketika mendapati Castiel telah berdiri kaku di sampingnya.

"_Jeez_, Cas! Tidak dapatkah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" protes Dean berang seraya melempar majalah ke sembarang tempat.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang malaikat menampakkan diri secara tiba-tiba. Akan tetapi, sampai sekarang Dean tetap belum dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kebiasaan Castiel itu.

Pria bermata hijau mengerjap. Castiel pun menghilang. Lima detik kemudian ketukan halus terdengar. Dean hanya bisa mendaratkan telapak tangan di kening dan menggosok wajah tampannya dengan gemas. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Castiel mengetuk ulang.

"Demi Tuhan, Cas!"

Pria bersurai coklat gelap melongokkan kepala dari pintu terbuka. "Tapi tadi kau bilang—"

"Berhenti menerjemahkan kata-kataku secara harfiah dan segeralah masuk!"

Castiel mendesah berat serta menutup pintu perlahan. Meski telah cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Dean dan Sam, ia acap kali merasa kesulitan membedakan antara ungkapan dengan yang bukan.

Iris biru cemerlangnya memindai kamar itu sejenak sebelum menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Dean.

"Ini aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan satu per satu isi plastik putih itu.

Dean tak kuasa menahan matanya untuk tidak membulat saat pai, _hamburger_, puding sekaligus tiga botol bir terhidang di hadapannya. Terbersit keinginan untuk bertanya bagaimana Castiel bisa mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah sekarat karena kelaparan. Tapi mengingat Castiel adalah malaikat yang mampu membaca pikiran, Dean mengurungkan niatnya. Pertanyaan itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak konyol.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pria tiga puluh dua tahun menjejalkan _burger_ lezat ke dalam mulutnya. Pita suara Dean menyenandungkan lenguhan kenikmatan di sela gumaman tidak jelas.

Usai menandaskan _burger_ dan setengah botol minuman beralkohol itu, Dean baru menyadari Castiel sedang melekatkan tatapan dari seberang meja.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Dean sambil menyeka sisa saus tomat di sudut bibir. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

Castiel hanya menggeleng. Memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan semburat hangat yang menodai wajahnya dengan rona merah. Tangannya menggaruk punggung leher. Canggung dan salah tingkah. Mulutnya membuka sedikit seolah ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, namun dengan cepat mengatupkannya kembali.

Jika saja Dean dapat meneropong pikiran Castiel, pria penyuka musik keras itu mungkin bisa bernapas lega karena deburan perasaannya pada Castiel tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa yang kau bawa di balik jasmu?"

"Ah, ini..." Castiel menyibak _trench coat_ berwarna coklat muda, mengeluarkan benda panjang terbelit kain lusuh dan menaruhnya di meja. "Sam memintaku mencari pedang ini. Menurut Sam ini bisa membantu penelitiannya."

Dean menancapkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada pai panas, mengunyahnya cepat. "Pedang apa itu?"

"Excalibur."

"Uhuk!" Tersedak potongan daging yang cukup besar, Dean menyambar wadah bening bir berlambang mahkota dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. "Excalibur katamu? Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di dasar danau Avalon," jawab Castiel seraya melucuti kain penutup pedang.

"Di dasar danau Avalon?" beo Dean. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Bukankah sampai sekarang tidak ada manusia yang dapat menentukan letak danau itu?"

Castiel tidak menjawab, hanya menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya. Setelah berucap, Dean merasa sangat bodoh. Tentu saja Castiel bisa menemukannya. Dia _malaikat_, bukan manusia biasa.

Dean meletakkan pai di atas meja serta mencondongkan tubuh. Tiba-tiba napsu makannya menurun drastis, seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona mistis benda pusaka itu.

Senjata tajam legendaris berukuran satu meter lebih yang di dominasi oleh warna logam mulia nampak menakjubkan. Di bagian tengah terukir huruf-huruf unik dan misterius. Lilitan emas menghiasi gagang kokoh pedang itu.

"Kukira cerita raja Arthur dan pedang saktinya hanya mitos, dongeng sebelum tidur. Aku tak menyangka barang ini benar-benar ada," ujar Dean.

"Kau tahu tentang legenda raja Arthur?" Kali ini kedua alis Castiel terangkat penuh. Ketidakpercayaan tertoreh di kalimatnya. Namun perlahan beringsut ketika Dean memberi tatapan menusuk melalui sepasang permata _emerald_-nya.

"Aku tersinggung, Cas. Aku memang bukan seorang kutu buku seperti Sam, tapi bukan berarti aku ini bodoh," gerutu Dean. Jemarinya menyentuh halus permukaan dingin baja tajam.

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga benda ini sampai Sam kembali. Aku harus pergi menemui Gabriel sekarang."

Malaikat penghuni tubuh manusia itu bersiap berteleportasi saat Dean mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. "Tunggu. Kenapa ... kau akhir-akhir ini sering sekali membantu malaikat berbadan pendek itu?"

Castiel merendahkan pupilnya, menganalisa perkataan pria berahang petak yang terhenti. "Karena dia saudaraku, Dean."

Mengendurkan genggaman, Dean merotasikan lingkar matanya malas. Pikirannya meronta, meminta Dean meneriakkan sesuatu, tetapi harga diri membungkam mulut.

Seuntai senyum seketika merekah di wajah Castiel. Kali ini ia meremas punggung tangan Dean sambil mendekatkan bibir tipis di telinga pria itu.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga ... merindukanmu," bisik Castiel. Suara _bass_-nya merayap, membuat bulu kuduk Dean meremang.

"Kau—tapi bagaimana kau bisa—_hei_, tunggu dulu! Kau berani membaca pikiranku?!"

Sekali kedip, Castiel pun lenyap. Meninggalkan Dean menyerukan umpatan-umpatan sangat tidak pantas di dengar anak di bawah umur.

"Malaikat brengsek!" pekik Dean tertahan.

Disingkirkannya pedang dengan kasar hingga jatuh berdenting menghantam lantai. Ia mengutuk Castiel karena sudah membuatnya merasa seperti seorang wanita yang tengah dirundung perasaan berbunga-bunga dan melayang bersama angin. Benar-benar memalukan!

Mengusap wajah untuk menenangkan pikiran, Dean mencium bau familier.

_Darah?_

Pria bermata jernih itu menurunkan pandangan. Sebuah luka panjang tertoreh di permukaan telapak tangan. Dua iris hijau melanjutkan perjalanan dan terhenti kala menangkap cairan merah disalah satu sisi pedang Excalibur.

_Oh crap_, rutuk Dean dalam hati.

Masih terus mengumbar kata-kata kasar, Dean mengayunkan kaki menuju ransel hitamnya untuk mengambil peralatan P3K.

Dean belum sempat meraih tas ketika kepalanya terasa sangat berat bagai tertimpa onggokan batu besar. Untuk sesaat, Dean tak bergeming. Berharap pusing yang mendera akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Alih-alih mereda, nyeri di ubun-ubun kian menjalar cepat menyelimuti setiap inci tubuhnya. Menyergap dan menghimpit syaraf hingga Dean nyaris kehilangan kendali atas kedua tungkainya. Lelaki itu mengerahkan tenaga, bergegas menghampiri telepon genggam, menghubungi Sam. Tetapi Sam tak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ayolah, Sam. Angkat teleponmu..." Dean menggelengkan kepala sebagai upaya terakhir menghilangkan bintik-bintik putih yang semakin memenuhi pengelihatannya.

Ketika Sam akhirnya menjawab panggilan, sakit tak tertahankan sudah merenggut alam sadar sang kakak.

_Gelap..._

_Castiel ... dimana kau..._

Dean merasa telah tertidur selama berabad-abad. Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara bening berepetisi di sela gendang telinga yang dengung.

_"Arthur..."_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** My first crossover fanfiction, hahaha. Chapter ini karakter Merlin memang belum muncul. Alasanku langsung publish yaitu mencegah rasa frustrasi kalau sampai file-nya hilang lagi, hehehehe.

A little fluff between Dean and Castiel for you, hihihihihi.

Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca.


End file.
